Jack Kelly
Jack Kelly (also known as Uncle Jack) is Charlie Kelly's uncle. He has small hands and likes taking pictures on a disposable camera for his website. It is strongly implied that he molested Charlie. In he rented a room from his sister Bonnie Kelly but by he had moved out. Early life At some point during Charlies's childhood he lived with Bonnie and he shared a room with Charlie. It is heavily implied that he molested Charlie during this time which Charlie tries to process in his musical "The Nightman Cometh". Jack watched Charlie's intervention when Bonnie was convinced by Dennis and Dee that Charlie was molested as a child. Jack took great pleasure in watching Charlie point where he was molested on a doll. Jack is a lawyer who helped Dennis get a divorce from Maureen Ponderosa. He acted as a representative of Frank's as Frank crusaded for gun ownership, but kept changing the subject to "tasteful photography", an example of which was a picture of a boy in shorts sitting on a couch he showed on a live TV broadcast. Character history Season 1 Jack is at the intervention that Charlie's family holds for him when they believe that he was molested as a child. He takes quite an intense interest in watching Charlie point out where he was touched on a doll. Season 4 Given the clues and hints at Season 1 and Season 5 regarding Jack's relationship with Charlie, it is most likely that the "Nightman" that is portrayed on the episode "The Nightman Cometh" is Jack Kelly. Season 5 After Frank sublets their apartment, forcing Charlie out, he approaches his mother about letting him move in. Bonnie tells him that she has rented his old room to Uncle Jack. Uncle Jack is more than willing to share the room with Charlie, saying that they can "pal around" and "get nuts". Charlie refuses, however, mentioning how Jack "tried to share my room with me when I was a kid". Season 6 Jack acts as the lawyer for both Dennis' divorce and the annulment of Frank and Charlie's marriage. He also advises Dee on what to do when she discovers she has unwittingly helped Bill Ponderosa kidnap his kids, though she doesn't quite appreciate his advice. In the end, when it's time for him to negotiate with The Lawyer, who is representing Maureen Ponderosa, he "freezes up" and gets far-less-than-favorable terms for Dennis in the divorce settlement. He compliments The Lawyer's hands quite a few times before and after their negotiations, and asks The Lawyer to put his hands over his own when he has a picture of them taken "for the website." Jack also makes a very brief appearance during the commotion after Charlie attacks Santa in the shopping mall. Amidst everyone else in the mall running around frantically, Jack however is seen standing and holding a young child. ("It's a Very Sunny Christmas") Season 9 Jack accompanies Frank on some of his media appearances to advocate for gun ownership. On one appearance, Jack worries that his hands will look too small on TV. Though Frank and Jack are on TV to argue for Second Amendment rights, Jack starts talking about the government infringing on our rights to have tasteful artistic art, holding up a picture of a boy in shorts sitting on a couch as an example. Later, when Frank announces a rally in support of gun rights, Jack is sure to remind everyone to bring their kids. Season 11 Jack is seen alongside Charlie and Bill Ponderosa in a courtroom as Bill's lawyer. Jack is seen wearing giant hand gloves over his real hands which is referencing to the fact that Jack loves big, masculine hands (especially The Lawyer's hands in ). Jack at one point flings his hands in a particular direction and one of his gloves fly off. He screeches, running over to pick it up, "Nobody look!". In the next scene, we can see the gloves duct-taped onto himself, so that the same problem wouldn't occur. Jack crumbles under pressure however, leaving Charlie to try and win the case. Season 12 Uncle Jack is seen in Bonnie's house going to get his hard drive under the floorboards in "Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy". He constantly touches Charlie even after Charlie warns him to stop. Season 13 Uncle Jack joins the gang on their trip to the Super Bowl. Appearances * - "Charlie Got Molested" * - "The Great Recession" * - "Dennis Gets Divorced", "Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down" (mentioned only) * - "Gun Fever Too: Still Hot" * - "McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: The Trial of the Century" * - "Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy" * - "Charlie's Home Alone", "The Gang Wins the Big Game" Quotes ]] :'Uncle Jack': It'll be fun, you know, you and me... pallin' around... gettin nuts! Goin' crazy.... :' : I'm not doin' any kinda... crazy things you want me to do with you Uncle Jack... :'''Uncle Jack: It's stuff that relatives do, we'll share the room Charlie... : : I don't wanna share the room with you dude, cause I will spend the whole night wide awake just like when I was a kid and you tried to share my room. :Uncle Jack: You ever seen wrestlin' on television? : : I am well aware of what wrestling is, it's just not what uncles do to their nephews! I'm outta here! :Uncle Jack: Hey I'll call you later. : : I know you will! : :Uncle Jack: Hold on, fellas. I'm Jack Kelly. I'm a lawyer. :The Lawyer: Hello Jack Kelly. The pleasure is all mine. :Uncle Jack: It's a pleasure to meet you. :The Lawyer: Pleasure's... still... Why don't we just get started? :Uncle Jack: Why don't we just get started? :Uncle Jack: For the website! :Uncle Jack: We're lawyers. Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Family Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters